


Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy Ushijima Wakatoshi, Daddy/Little Relationship, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Little Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis Cages, Smut, Vibrators, slight age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Season 3 spoilers below
Tsukishima blocked Daddy's spike, and now, it's time for his punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to address, before you read this fiction, this is all realistic, within punishment and aftercare etc. As a Daddy myself, I would like you to take into note that aftercare is _important_ , and is probably the most important thing, within BDSM.
> 
> Ushijima comes off as extremely harsh in this fiction, but it is all realistic. He is _not_ abusing Tsukishima. If you do not like this kind of fiction, then please do not read it. If you're reading this just to be a dick, then the time you put into your comment is just going to be wasted because it will be deleted the moment I read it. Just don't waste your time.
> 
> \-------
> 
> _Penis Cage(s) definition:_
> 
> **Basic definition:** Penis cages are a chastity device, often used on male submissives in BDSM play. The cage surrounds the penis and holds it at a downward angle, preventing an erection; this prevents penile stimulation and/or masturbation. 
> 
> **Use in BDSM:** Penis cages can be used for several reasons within BDSM play. A dominant may make their submissive wear one to enforce the dominant's ownership of the submissive's penis. It can be used for orgasm denial as the cage does not allow for penis stimulation. It can be used as part of a control exercise in which the submissive must receive the Dominant's permission before masturbating or engaging in any sexual play involving the penis and thus must ask for the penis cage to be unlocked. 
> 
> _Definitions from this[Kinkly article](https://www.kinkly.com/definition/5578/penis-cage)_

Tsukishima’s back arched off the bed as he took ragged breaths, trying to find air to pull into his lungs. The vibrator pressed up and secured against his prostate was making it hard to focus, hard to think of anything, but the penis cage around his cock was stopping his erection, making him pant and whine, desperate for stimulation. He squirmed on the bed, trying to relieve the pure pleasure sparking through his prostate for just a second, but it was secured tightly in place.  
  
Tsukishima opened hooded eyes to stare at Ushijima, stood with crossed arms at the end of the bed, watching Tsukishima with a smirk.  
  
“D-Daddy… Daddy _please_.”  
  
“What are you begging for?”  
  
“Take the cage- hng- off, please, please, _please_. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-” Tsukishima’s words cut off as his breath hitched in his throat; pleasure coursed through his body and he convulsed, fireworks going off behind hie eyelids.  
  
“You’re such a pretty little boy when you dry orgasm, have I ever told you that?”  
  
“Mm.” Tsukishima’s hands fisted tightly in the sheets, and he felt them go slightly slack. He must have untucked them from the corners. He scrambled, his toes curling in the sheets as he tried to find presence as he panted and threw his head back.  
  
“Daddy _please_ , I’m so sorry-”  
  
“-What is my little boy sorry for?”  
  
A jolt of pleasure coursed through Tsukishima at Ushijima’s words, a blush covering his cheeks at being called his little boy, and he panted heavily. “For blocking Daddy’s spike.”  
  
Ushijima made a noise in his throat, and Tsukishima jolted upwards, mouth thrown wide open. “Daddy, _please_.”  
  
“I think my little boy can dry orgasm one more time for Daddy before I consider unlocking the cage.”  
  
Tsukishima twisted, breathing heavily and started rutting his hips down against the vibrator. He was desperate, _desperate_ for the tantalising pleasure of his orgasm, he just wanted his Daddy to make him cum, to fill him up and reward him for taking his punishment so well.  
  
“Look at you, grinding like a little slut.” It was a deep growl in Ushijima’s throat, and Tsukishima cried out, whimpering a little. He didn’t know how he could be this painfully hard without having an erection. “Are you that desperate for my cock?”  
  
Tsukishima tilted his head, trying to ignore the dribble of saliva that slipped down his cheek, watching Ushijima with blurred vision – his glasses had been removed at the start of their session. “I need you D-Daddy.” It was a whimper on a pant, and Tsukishima could see Ushijima smirk.   
  
“How badly does my little boy need his Daddy?” A large hand cupped Tsukishima’s cheek, brushing lightly over his cheek bone, and his breathing hitched. The pleasure hit him again, and he jolted, pressing his hand into Ushijima’s hand, breathing heavily. His vision went pure white and his breaths racked in his chest. “You’re so desperate you orgasmed from my hand on your cheek… Such a needy little boy for Daddy, hm?”  
  
Tsukishima panted, trying to move the vibrator off of his prostate again, a whine stuck in his throat. He was exhausted but also as awake as he’d ever been, hips thrusting upwards on the bed. “Daddy, _please_! You said if I dry orgasmed again-” Tsukishima’s words were cut off by Ushijima’s lips on his. He kissed back, greedy, starved of his Daddy’s touch. He felt Ushijima’s hand on his thighs, squeezing a little, and then the vibrator was switched off. Tsukishima let out a grateful moan, his thighs collapsing onto the bed as Ushijima shifted it free.  
  
Tsukishima whined as Ushijima stood up, walking to the end of the bed. The key around his neck glistened, and Tsukishima shook on the bed as he waited, begging in his head. Slowly, Ushijima took the small chain off, leaning forward to unlock the cage. Almost as soon as it was off, Ushijima’s hand wrapped around Tsukishima’s sensitive skin, jerking softly.  
  
“You’re _throbbing…_ is my little boy desperate?”  
  
“Y-Yes, yes, Daddy _please_.”  
  
Ushijima could see Tsukishima beginning to reach the end of his string, and he moved quickly. He rolled a condom on, and then spilt lube over his erection before he nudged Tsukishima’s legs apart. With one, hard thrust, Ushijima buried himself inside of Tsukishima, hands either side of his head. Tsukishima cried out, choking on pleasure and his arms wrapped around Ushijima’s neck. Ushijima leaned down, and kissed Tsukishima hard. He nipped at his bottom lip, and his tongue slipped into his mouth with ease, exploring as he started thrusting.  
  
Tsukishima moaned into Ushijima’s mouth, cheekily nipping down on his tongue, earning himself a particularly hard thrust into his prostate, making him throw his head back, choking on his cry. Their bodies were slick with sweat, moving together in tandem, slipping and sliding as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The sound make Tsukishima blush heavily and he turned away. Ushijima immediately attacked Tsukishima’s neck, sucking and biting along the sensitive skin and making him groan even louder.  
  
“D-Daddy… Daddy I’m close, I’m so close, _please_.”  
  
Ushijima’s hand slipped between them, gripping Tsukishima’s almost over sensitive erection and pumped, hand tight, keeping time with his thrusts. Tsukishima’s hands dropped from around Ushijima’s neck, clinging to the pillow behind his head as he whimpered. An intelligible strings of curses slipped from his lips and then his hips bucked hard. He cried out for his Daddy, and then came hard, almost spasming from the sheer pleasure coursing through his body.   
  
Ushijima groaned, feeling Tsukishima tighten around him, and he shot his load into the condom, thrusting sloppily through their orgasms.

 

* * *

 

Ushijima wanted to collapse and sleep. Exhaustion was sat in his bones, making his breaths ragged, but he forced himself to sit up. He watched Tsukishima a moment – the blond teenager’s eyes were closed. Sweat stuck his fringe to his forehead and his chest heaved under the slightly too big shirt of Ushijima’s he wore. Smiling softly, Ushijima was quick to get up, tying and discarding the condom, before getting the anti-sceptic wipes from his dresser. He picked the vibrator up, wiping it over thoroughly before getting another one out the pack and wiping the penis cage down. He slipped them away, ensuring the key was with the cage, and then shut his bottom drawer. He returned to the bed and sat down, moving Tsukishima’s fringe from his forehead.  
  
“Kei… Kei love, can you open your eyes?”  
  
It took a moment, but his eyelids flickered open, staring up into Ushijima’s. Ushijima smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You did really well, Kei, so well.”  
  
Tsukishima burst into a smile and laughed, weakly, before Ushijima scooped him up, carrying him through to the washroom. He could change the sheets over later; right now, Tsukishima was more important.  
  
Carefully, Ushijima sat Tsukishima on the closed lid of the toilet seat before turning the shower on. He carefully tugged the shirt Tsukishima was wearing over his head and then scooped him up again. He settled Tsukishima in the bottom of the shower and then slipped in behind him, letting Tsukishima collapse against his chest.  
  
“Kei, are you alright?” Ushijima frowned a little, watching him, but Tsukishima smiled softly.  
  
“I’m just tired.” He smiled up at Ushijima, leaning up for a kiss. Ushijima gladly obliged him, stroking Tsukishima’s cheek bone. Ushijima pressed their foreheads together for a moment before moving to get Tsukishima’s sponge. He poured body wash onto it, lathering it up and then gently nudged Tsukishima’s thighs apart. He groaned a little, but did as indicated. Ushijima gently washed the sensitive skin, removing any trace of lubrication before washing Tsukishima’s entire body down, cleaning him of sweat. Tsukishima shifted to lean against the wall so Ushijima could wash himself down. It was Tsukishima that took the shampoo bottle, pouring some into his hand and gently scrubbing it into Ushijima’s hair. They smiled softly at each other before Ushijima did the same for Tsukishima.  
  
Both of them shaking on unsteady legs, they leaned against each other under the jet of water, rinsing themselves off.  
  
Tsukishima was aided to lean against the wall as Ushijima turned the shower off, stepping out the tub. He wrapped a towel tightly around his waist before holding a towel out for Tsukishima. The blond teenager smiled weakly as he stumbled out of the shower into strong arms and warm fabric, being wrapped up with a giggle. Ushijima smiled softly and scooped Tsukishima up bridal style.  
  
“Ushi..?”  
  
“Mhm?” The taller teenager looked down as he walked them back to his bedroom, looking into Tsukishima’s hooded eyes.   
  
“Did I do good in the match?”  
  
“You did amazing. I’m so proud of you for blocking my spike, Kei.”  
  
Tsukishima burst into smiles and he was seated in the window seat against the closed curtains. He curled up in the towel, resting his head on his knees and Ushijima busied himself with changing the sheets as quickly as he could. He chucked them in the corner to be put in the wash bin later, and then motioned for Tsukishima to lay down. He smiled and collapsed against the new sheets, yawning a little.  
  
“Hot chocolate?”  
  
Tsukishima shook his head. “I’m too tired. I just want to sleep on your chest.”  
  
Ushijima smiled and just watched Tsukishima for a moment, wondering how he got so lucky to score the blond bombshell of the Karasuno team, and then he slipped into bed. They could get dressed later, right now, it didn’t matter.  
  
They struggled out of their towels, dropped them to the floor, and Ushijima pulled the duvet up over them both. Ushijima shifted his head, kissing Tsukishima’s temple. “I am so proud of you, Kei, I can’t even put it into words.”  
  
Tsukishima made a small noise, smiling wide before he was lost to the world, his head above Ushijima’s heart beat. Ushijima smiled softly, held him close, and quickly followed him to the depths of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do go into a BDSM relationship - make sure you research thoroughly, get to know what your dom and sub like, and ensure that aftercare is set into place before anything remotely kinky happens. Protection of each other is key. Ensure that everything you do is safe and ensure that you have safe words for both the submissive and the dominant to enforce the safety of everyone.
> 
> I am using this as a sort of education fiction whilst at the same time, indulging in my own pleasures because there isn't enough healthy BDSM on the Haikyuu tag.
> 
> I'm not really looking at making a series or anything out of this, but I might pop up here and there in other ships with more BDSM. I'm not sure yet. We'll see how this goes down, first.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
